The main object and purpose of the present invention is to provide an adjustable reclining chair which is more economical to manufacture than that disclosed in the referenced Daswick U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,799, and which may also be simpler and more reliable in its operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved type of adjustable reclining chair, which also has at least a limited amount of rocking capability, regardless of its position of reclining adjustment.